bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayuri Yoshima
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Player Allysia - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Race Vizard - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Birthday February 28 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Age Unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Height 165 cm (5 foot 5 inches) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Weight 45 kg - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Blood Type Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Affiliation Vizard Hideout (Masked Army) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Affiliation None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Occupation Masked Army, 5th Seat Dark Poet - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Occupation None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Team Clerics - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Partner Nakami Kumori - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Partner Kasumi Miyahara-Haruna (Former Apprentice) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Base of Operations Karakura Town High School of the Exiled - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Relatives Raizen Kumori (Adoptive Father) Benihime Kumori (Adoptive Mother) Snow Kumori (Older Sister) Nakami Kumori (Older Sister) Haruka Ichiro (Younger Sister) Tenshin Kumori (Older Brother) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Education Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Shikai Tenshi Fushichou (Angel Phoenix) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Bankai Kuroi Tenshi Fushichou (Black Angel Phoenix) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Resurrección Yuri - }} {|border="0" Ayuri Yoshima, is the current 5th Seat of the Masked Army. Appearance Ayuri is a Vizard, one with a simple taste. She wears a black tank top and pair of black pants with a purple belt. On her hands are a pair of black gloves and upon her feet is a pair of short black socks and a pair black/purple sneakers. She has purple hair that reaches just above her hip and dark blue eyes that looks to be glowing at night. Her form is quite slender and some would say she is scrawny with a little muscle power. Personality Ayuri is normally quiet and keeps to herself. She doesn't really start conversations and is usually looking up at the sky. She doesn't like being ordered by people and she doesn't give a reason for things she decide to do (except for a special few). She doesn't kill without reason, but she will fight a person until they reach the point of near death or exhaustion. Only time she will kill without reason is when she believes death is deserved, she is pissed off, or something goes completely and utterly out of hand. History To be added. Powers & Abilities Light Air: Being a child that carries the Yoshima blood within her, Ayuri has a special clan trait allowing her to be as light as a feather in just a second without even trying. Unparalleled Balance: Being a child that carries the Yoshima blood within her, Ayuri has another special clan trait giving her the capability of balancing on mostly any part of her body. Power Conductor: She can create and control all types of electricity and circuit it through her body as if she was a conductor. Like draining power from its source (storms, lights, things that run on electricity, and even certain electrical kidou spells like byakurai) and focus it into an attack, defense, into another power source or have it run through an item (Power equals that of a number 35 kido spell, but if she uses power from a kidou spell the energy stays the same unless boosted by something). Kidō Expert: Ayuri has displayed her knowledge of high level Kidō spells, and is able to cast without the incantation and with almost no effort while still possessing formidable power. She has been shown to use spells up to level 88 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application. She can even mind-cast spells up to level 75. Being 5th seat most would call that a feat indeed. Shunpo Expert: Ayuri's Shunpo surpasses most 5th Seats. Her skill is shown to be great enough to easily outmaneuver most with relative ease. She could potentially rival a 4th seat, but other than that she might run into trouble. For a 10th seat her Shunpo is developed to perfection, speed and distance very much farther than average for a 5th Seat. Shunpo comes easy to Ayuri, almost like walking. Zanpakutou Tenshi Fushichou (天使 不死鳥, Angel Phoenix) In her sealed state Tenshi Fushichou takes on the form of an all black zanpakutou with the blade measured at 73 cm (28.5 in). *'Shikai:' Tenshi Fushichou's release command is "Sukai ga yake (Scorch the Sky)", but before saying it Ayuri raising her right arm to pointing the tip of her black reiatsu to form. Then the reiatsu spirals around the base of her feet and slowly rises up, surrounding her body with purple and black electricity shocking around and through her reiatsu. The zanpakutou itself begins to static non-stop with purple electricity with a black outline. While the blade remains black the hilt itself turns white. :Shikai Special Ability: Tenshi Fushichou's Shikai is used for both melee combat, but possess ranged attacks within her abilities that are a mix of Darkness and Lightning in nature. :*'Kurai Kaminari Ora (Dark Lightning Aura):': After saying the release command for Tenshi Fushichou, the reiatsu that surrounds Ayuri's body would move at a higher speed, similar to a tornado before dispersing into shards of floating reiatsu. That reiatsu is then instantly pulled to Ayuri. Fading into her body before creating a dark aura with purple and black electricity around the young vizard. This aura and electricity surges throughout Ayuri's being giving her a boost in speed. :*'Kaminari Mikazuki (Lightning Crescent):' At the instant of a slash, Tenshi Fushichou absorbs Ayuri's spiritual energy and converts it in a highly condensed, crescent moon shaped wave of purple and black electricity. The wave is a foot wide (width) and six feet long (length) depending on the angle of which the wave is released and can leave a slash on the body along with electrical burn instead of paralysis if it hits its target. :*'Sukai yake (Scorch Sky):' This ability can be use both by thrusting and swinging Tenshi Fushichou and by using Ayuri's hands, fists, legs, or feet forward. This initiates the release of a powerful electrical beam or arc at her target. Each beam or arc leaves strong cases of paralysis upon the target. :*'Kurai kaminari sakebi (Dark Lightning Scream):' This is Tenshi Fushichou's strongest and most deadly Shikai ability. It is activated by Ayuri throwing her zanpakutou into the clouds. The clouds then turn black with purple lightning shocking inside them. About 20 seconds later, 45 seconds max, the zanpakutou dives from the clouds surround by purple and black lightning in the shape of a Phoenix, striking down on what Ayuri has her eyes on. This is also a last resort ability that take a large amount of reiatsu to use. Category:Vizard Hideout Category:Karakura Town Category:Vizard Category:Characters Category:People Category:Female Category:Kiheitei